tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Celariel
Princess Celariel is an Elf and the ruler of the Enchanted Forest. She can be found in the Throne Room, where she sells rings and Elven hairstyles. Lore Biography Story Involvement Sayings Neutral *(username), welcome to our Forest. I am Princess Celariel. I hope your visit pleases you; come find me should you have need of a spell. *Have you come in need of magical devices? I craft them myself, you see, though others set the prices. *If you require aid, my servants are around in force... unless your questions concern my magical items, of course. *If ever you have trouble here, find my staff and make it clear. Mark it true, 'fore we're absolved; they shall leave no matter unresolved. *Your arrival here answers questions but raises many more. How did your Wizards Three send you here? And - whatever for? Friendly *I trust that you feel welcome here? My people are friendly; should you ask, you would have their ear. *Ah, (username), it is good to see how the more common person fares. Have you come again to see my wares? *Magic is strong in my blood, on my father's side, though I confess it comes with heavy price. And yet, I have found that sharing it with others... is rather nice? *Othidar means well, though at times he vexes me. I suppose it is his way... to something of an uncle be. *I have much admiration for the Kith, though with regard to my own, my duties keep me far too busy. It seems you and your Kith have been through a lot together; well-loved and well-matched - even more so than Burnie and Dizzy? Helpful *It is good to see you, my friend, as you may ever be. It is a kindness you do, to come to see me. *The Heart of the Forest is the center of our magical might, and protects us from any and all plight. The Heart: a monolith integral to our home, root and tree... which shields us from the Withering; earth, sky, and sea. *From my subjects I have heard you do many a good thing. As if I needed to hear it from them to know 'tis true! Still, it is good to know your praises that my people sing. How do you win such affection purely by being you? *(username), please, tell me. How did your people withstand the Withering, if your land had no Wizards Three? Is there truly a way that such an impossibility could be? *(username), have you thought to try your hand at magic, now that you have been here and witnessed me? Do your people have a talent for it, or is it an art lost to your university? Devoted *Thank you, (username), for being such a... a dear friend. *Tell me, (username). You are important, where you come from, are you not? Does the weight of leadership ever feel too... No, it doesn't matter, I forgot. *Magic is not merely found in objects, you know. Magic is what we share with each other, also... These connections we forge amongst ourselves - 'tis a magic of its own, 'tween avoreals and trees and elves. *I do miss my father, of course, but he is a... a good man. He watches over us all, at the center of the Forest. And from there does all he can. *Will you stay, and sit with me a while? Yours is pleasant company; like a storm around an isle. Quests Story Daily * Hourly